Gotta Love, Well, Love!
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Happy Pink Day to you all! I'm not really doing much. I don't have a lot planned. I AM having fun though, watching as all the guys freak out about today... Good 'ole V-Day fluff. Jinx's PoV. KFxJinx, JoeyxKole, Hot SpotxArgent. Some RobxStar, BBxRae


ZOOM!

ZOOM!

_**ZOOM!**_

I giggle. All the guys are in a WRECK. Running back and forth like mad cows. It's a freaking ROIT!

Why? You may ask?

Today is the lovely, (pink!) holiday known as Valentine's Day. Or as Hot Spot put it, "Singles Awareness Day," but that's just because _he's_ single (and crushing) and the girl he likes is kind of...well...intimidating. (Yes Argent is one of the coolest girls on the team, but with her punk-ish appearance and her amazingly sexy accent, I don't blame ole' Spotty for being a litle scared.)

Actually, it's about four 'o clock-ish, meaning that the sky is a pinky, purple-y, blue mix and stars are popping out and the whole sky looks like a connect-the-dots. And SINCE it's shifting from day to evening, the titans are getting antsy because that's when people usually go out for dates.

And no surprise, all of the guys running around have dates! All of them around six and seven...ish.

Anyway, boys are running around like crazy because ninety precent of them have girlfriends and they totally blanked. The other ten percent are either single or are good boyfriends (that have calenders) and are prepared.

So here I am, lying on the couch, eating the strawberry cream-filled chocolate truffles and wearing the gorgous necklace that Flashy gave me, watching the chaos that's erupting around me. Ha ha.

_ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!_

Normally, I'd say that would be Kid Flash running around, but he's here on the couch with me because he actually remembered Valentine's Day. Nope! It's Robin running around! And Beast Boy! And Cyborg! Aqualad! Speedy!

Wait, Speedy? When'd he get a girlfriend?

Oh well. More guys running around! Thunder! Lightning! Red Star! All of them carrying chocolates! Roses! Jewelry! Beast Boy stops to chat with Aqualad! And Robin is still zipping back and forth! With a boquet of roses blinding him! He's crashing into Beast Boy who falls down and trips Speedy who was running with boxes of chocolate! One of the boxes hits poor Red Star in the head! He turns to find the guilty party and crashes into Thunder instead! Thunder who grabs his brother in hope that Lightning would help him stay stable but all three of them go down! And those three end up knocking over everyone else!

**_CRASH!_**

It's a mess of chocoalte! Ribbons and bows scattered about! Roses petals are flying everywhere!

I think I'd make a good sports anouncer, no? Anyway, Robin's yelling at everybody and Red Stars cursing in Russian! I can hear Beast Boy's muffled shouts from under the heap of titan boys. Ouch.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" Kid Flash and I look up. It's Kole! And Jericho! And his guitar! Cute. I didn't know they were dating. I smile.

"Sure!" Kole smiles back and plops neatly next to me. Jericho sits down quietly and places his guitar in his lap. He, I guess, puts in into playing position and begins struming the notes of that one song by that one country blonde girl with the curly hair..."Love" something?

Oh well. I'm not much of a country person. Not in the winter anyway. Country's that lazy summery stuff, y'know? So while Jericho's strumming away, Kole is just curled up on the couch next to him. Aw! TOTAL Hallmark card moment!

_Hiss..._

The door to the Ops. Room slides open to reveal Starfire in all of her red silk dressed glory! Robin's freaking! His jaw dropping! His eyes popping! His pulse racing! His pen-

Cough. Nevermind.

Starfire, quite literally, floats down the stairs. She cocks her head to the side and asks,

"Robin, why aren't you ready?" His masked eyebrows raise. "It is four-thirty," she says. Robin pales and bolts out of the Ops. Room and Raven comes in, clad in her blue cloak. She sees the mess of Titan boys and various Valentine's Day...stuff...and shakes her head. She also makes her way to Beast Boy who stands up and dusts himself off. Then they exit the Ops. Room. Hm.

In the next half hour, girls come in, take a guy and leave. Guys like Thunder and Lightning, who presumably are dating normal teenaged girls, just leave carrying their goods.

After all the guys have cleared out, it's just me, Kid Flash and Hot Spot. Jericho and Kole have left because they have a date as well. Awww! I am so in love with them. They are just adorable!

Hot Spot and Kid Flash get into a video game when Miss Argent herself comes into the room, eating chocolate.

Sadly, I have eaten all of my lovely chocolate, but it was great chocolate! Burp.

She sits down next to Hot Spot who is starting to get...well, hot. Er...hotter than normal, if that's possible. Argent's just eating her chocolates, watching the video game Kid Flash and Hot Spot are playing. It's that racing game that the HIVE Five used to play. (Heck. I bet they still do.) Poor Hot Spot's "car" is falling behind and Kid Flash's just races on and wins! Go Flash! Team Wally! Wooo...

Hot Spot puts down the controller. He bits his lip. Omigod! He's going in for the kill, I can tell.

"HeyArgentIwaswonderingifyou'dwanttogoouwithmesinceit'sValentine'sandallandIthinkyou'rereallygreat..."

He trails off, now aware of what he's saying. He slaps a hand over his mouth and blushes. Argent blinks, her slender fingers still holding up a chocolate that she was about to eat.

"Um...sorry. Didn't catch that...?" she says in her OMIGODSEXYACCENT! Hot Spot pales. Then Argent giggles. "Of course I'll go out with you Hot Spot!" Hot Spot lets out the breath he had been holding. "But..."

Uh oh. Now Hot Spot's starting to freak out.

"I'msorryArgent!Ishouldn'thaveaskedandI'llneveraskyououtagainandI-"

"...I wish you had asked me sooner. I won't have as much time to get ready..." she taps her chin, "Jinx love, would you help me?" I nod.

"Sure thing!" She smiles. Then her face lights up and she claps.

"Oh Jinx! I thought of a great idea! Why don't you and Flash come too! We could double!" I look over at Kid Flash who turns off the game.

"Well?" I ask. Kid Flash shrugs.

"Sure. We didn't really have anything planned." Argent claps again.

"This is wonderful! Jinx!" she links her arm with mine and begins to walk up the stairs of the Ops. Room with me (and Kid Flash and Hot Spot) in tow, "you must let me do your hair! And your make up! Do you suppose there's enough time for me to do your nails as well?"

I smile and roll my eyes a bit at Kid Flash who had caught up with us. He smiles back, loops an arm around my waist and we walk out of the Ops. Room and the door slides shut behind up.

* * *

A/n: Yes that's the end. I AM channeling some Alice Cullen into Argent. Why? Because I personally think that Alice and Argent are very alike. I'm going to stop talking about Twilight. (Bleh. I'm not the biggest fan...TEAM CEDRIC! -For HP fans only-)

Anyway, Happy Heart Day! Hopefully you'll be out having fun instead of sitting in front of your compuer all day like me! Haha!

In Jinx's PoV because I identify with her the most. Plus she's fun to write. I personally think I'd make a good Jinx.

Hope you enjoyed!

EDIT: 9.19.10 - Just fixed some grammar/spelling ^^ Still enjoy!


End file.
